Three Ships Arc
The Three Ships Arc is a story arc in the Miniskirt Pirates light novel series. Summary During a simulation exercise on the Odette II in Dock C68, the yacht club receive a distress signal, apparently from the Kokuchou, another member of the Original Seven, believed to have been lost during one of the last battles of the War of Independence. Investigating Garnet A, the Barbaroosa sights the wreck over the red giant as well as abnormal phenomena reminiscent of the Stellar Slayer, a weapon that the Stellar Alliance were developing there during the last days of the war. As the phenomena passes, the wreck vanishes. Kenjo has the information passed on to Marika. Not long after, the yacht club are approached by Jackie Celsius, a tax inspector claiming that the Odette II was to be repossessed due to unpaid tax. However they soon discover that he is a fake and make plans to secretly launch the Odette II, with the help of Captain Ronald Harley of the Princess Apricot. After facing an attempt to hijack the ship from Jackie and his ship, the Luna Lion, the pirates and the yacht club decide to investigate the events at Garnet A and the enemy targeting the Odette II Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4. With Ririka in command of the Odette II as a decoy, the Bentenmaru and Barbaroosa travelled to Garnet A, again encountering the wreck of Kokuchou. During their investigation, Jackie appeared again, under fire from several other ships, claiming to her angered his frontier allies and approached them for help. Wishing to take control of the Stellar Slayer, troops from the Bentenmaru and Barbaroosa boarded the Odette II and docked with Kokuchou, however Jackie reveals his ruse and springs a trap on them, transporting them to the frontier with the powerful FTL engine he had made the Kokuchou into Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5. As Jackie speaks with his client, Müller Grant of the Pirate Guild, negotiating the sale of the Kokuchou and the Odette II's monomolecular crystal bowsprit, the Odette II crew use this time to seize control of Kokuchou and perform an FTL jump to escape. As they do so, Jackie escapes off to "the other side of the galaxy". After shaking off Müller's pursuit for a while by having the remote controlled Kokuchou jump to random locations, they ended up in the Scalar Route near Meiya, which the Odette II entered for temporary protection with the crew temporarily leaving the ship. Not long afterwards, the Bentenmaru arrived in Meiya. Knowing of Müller's plans to perform operations to move the Odette II for "maintainance", the crews used the plan to board the Odette II. The Bentenmaru managed to fight off Müller's Chimaera of Skylla for a while, buying enough time for the Barbaroosa to arrive. Knowing more privateers were on their way, Müller retreated for the moment Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6. With 7 pirate ships escorting it, the Odette II made its way along the Scalar Route, back towards the Galactic Empire. A few jumps before entering imperial territory, the group was ambushed by around 28 Pirate Guild ships. With Ririka Kato's flight plan and commanding skills, the 7 ships managed to hold of the attacks, but after the first few waves, the Chimaera of Skylla appeared along with a couple hundred ships, including some from the Seven Star Federal Rebulic's navy. With the situation looking dire, as Ririka decided to separate the monomolecular crystal bowsprit which th enemy was after, Jackie returned with the anti-matter pair of the bowsprit's crystal and sold it to the privateers, asking in return that they "owe him a favour". The crystals were rammed together and destroyed, robbing the enemy of their prize. A little later, the 7th Imperial Fleet arrived and started hunting down the frontier factions, which led them to retreat . When the Odette II return to Dock C68, the yacht club found the Hakuchou's original bowsprit waiting in the dock with a letter signed with initials "J.K." Not long afterwards, the Bentenmaru, the Barbaroosa Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7, the yacht club (for the Odette II) and Ririka received a crimson sealed tube, containing a letter of invitation to the Pirate Guild . Major Events *A distress signal and the wreck of the Kokuchou appear, accompanied by abnormal phenomena Miniskirt Pirates Volume 4. *An attempt is made to seize the Odette II by Jackie Kelvin . *The Bentenmaru, Barbaroosa and Odette II all travel to Garnet A in search of answers Miniskirt Pirates Volume 5. *A trap set by Jackie brings the Odette II in the Kokuchou to the frontier, but the yacht club gain control and escape with FTL jumps, seeking temporary refuge in Meiya Miniskirt Pirates Volume 6. *The Bentenmaru arrives and defends the Odette II from the Chimaera of Skylla long enough for reinforcements to arrive . *The seven pirate ships escorting the Odette II back to friendly territory battle ships from the Pirate Guild . *As reinforcements from the Seven Star Federal Republic arrive, Jackie brings the counterpart to the monomolecular crystal the enemy is after and brings the two together, destroying them. The frontier forces retreat with the arrival of the 7th Imperial Fleet . References Category:Story Arcs Category:Novel-Only